


Afraid

by MartuaMJ



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartuaMJ/pseuds/MartuaMJ
Summary: Missing scene from 2x15.Lucifer and Trixie drive to her actual school. The kid is way too smart for her age.





	Afraid

He ignited the car and rolled on the freeway with the eight-year-old in the seat next to him.

“Lucifer?” Trixie started hesitating.

“Yes, child? Look, I will deliver my end of the deal. I just don’t think this is the best moment since you do have school after all,” he said, thinking about how the detective would kill him if he kidnapped her daughter once again that day. He definitely shouldn’t cross the line with her on that matter. He supposed she was still mad at him for leaving her after the poisoning, and he would rather not risk being shot again as it bloody hurt as hell, pun intended. This whole immortality thing around her was quite inconvenient, to be honest. He wondered how he managed to stay alive spending so much time with her. Well, apart from his brief trip to hell of course.

“Oh, but I just wanted to ask if you could turn the radio on. Please?” the girl pulled Lucifer out of his thoughts looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Oh, very well,” Lucifer replied reaching for the radio. They drove in a comfortable silence for a while, music playing in the background. He thought it was unnatural for the child to remain quiet and grew a bit worried, to his surprise. “Spawn, are you all right?” he asked side-eyeing her.

“Lucifer, are you afraid when you work with mommy?” she asked out of the blue. He snorted at that.

“I’m the devil. It wouldn't be very devilish of me to be afraid now, would it? Why would you ask such a question anyway?” he said puzzled as to what the child could be referring, but found himself unable to figure it out.

“Well, you can get hurt. And mommy can get hurt too. And when someone you care about can get hurt you are afraid, right?” she clarified.

“I suppose, yes. What are you driving at, child? I am quite baffled,” he continued frowning.

“I think you were afraid. I mean when mommy was in the hospital. And you feel sad like me because she could die. Back in this weird school mom said I could talk to her about anything. Maybe you could too? I think you should try and talk to her,” Trixie said, convinced that her mother would hear him out and actually understand. Lucifer didn’t know what to say to the girl sitting next to him. Children’s naivete was something he has never understood. Surely, the detective wouldn’t suddenly believe him now, not after he had told her so many times who he really is. In that moment, much to his relief, he spotted Trixie’s actual school and pulled in front of it.

“Right, spawn. We’re here, off you go then,” he said, intentionally avoiding their previous topic.

“Ok. Thanks for the ride, Lucifer!” she said hopping out of the convertible. He looked at her running to the building and smiled sadly.

 _“Of course I am afraid, child. Every single day,”_   he thought as he drove away.


End file.
